The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Touch screens have revolutionized the market for portable computing devices. At the same time there is a constant struggle between increasing screen sizes of the portable computing devices and the usability of the computing devices. Screen sizes of portable computing devices are getting bigger and bigger, but this additional screen size may lead to cumbersome interaction with the entire screen making it hard for consumers to control the portable computing device while maintaining a consistent grip with one or more hands. This cumbersome interaction is magnified when trying to control a portable computing device with a single hand, as many consumers do. These interaction issues may provide usability drawbacks that consumers may feel they have to suffer for additional screen size of the portable computing device.